The Hostile Negotiations
by MagicalKaiLover18
Summary: AU. Heero, a young village boy from a small village in rural Japan, Wufei, a Chinese Warlord sent to destroy small villages and uprisings, meet when Wufei's army invade Heero's village. Forced to live with the Tyrant that destroyed his village Heero finds himself forced to submit. Will Heero be unhappy with his new life of servitude or will he somehow be able to win Wufei over?
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Heya Guys! This is a new story I thought I'd try out, let me know what you think! I'm sorry if Heero and Wufei are OOC but they had to be for this to work... Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**The Hostile Negotiations**

It had started on an ordinary day, I was training the twelve men in my village that wanted to learn to fight. My name is Heero Yuy and I am only 14 years old but I have won many international competitions in two types of martial arts and I was training those interested in learning either to compete or to stay in shape. We always trained out in the open in the cool evening air and we were about two minutes from the village entrance.

We were just finishing for the night when we noticed smoke rising from the hill slightly to the left of the village. We gave each other one horrified look before running back to the village, I ran through the chaos of the burning streets and towards my house that was on the far side of the village. I was torn for a moment between protecting the rest of the villagers and protecting my young cousin who was the last of my family.

I ran full pelt towards my house taking notice of the men dragging the younger and prettier girls and women from the houses and taking them somewhere, I also noticed that all the children and the men were being killed and that the men I had left to protect the village were not even being given a sporting chance as they were either shot by arrows or attacked by men carrying swords. I felt a flush of anger that they would not even be granted an honourable death.

When I reached my house I threw open the door and rushed up the stairs lifting Shuichi from where he lay asleep in his bed and carrying him from the house. We made it as far as the end of the street before we were stopped by some guards, I placed Shuichi behind me and adopted a fighting stance lashing out at my opponents before they could use their weapons and managing to disarm ten opponents and subdue a further eight.

I then noticed who I supposed was their leader approaching us as the opposition parted with a respectful bow to him. He looked to be a few years older than me but younger than most of the men that were attacking the village. He bowed to me before taking up a fighting stance, I merely took my own denying him the respect of bowing. He sneered at me before attacking with a fast series of jabs that had me on guard and dodging unable to counter. I knew that he was a better fighter than I was as I had received no formal training so I tried to take him out as quickly as possible.

I was quickly tiring from the fight and I knew that if I failed then Shuichi would be killed and I couldn't allow that so I put in one desperate final attack and managed to push him to the ground as I stepped back and noticed that we were surrounded by guards most of which had crossbows. I knew that I had been defeated but I wouldn't go out without a fight. I felt Shuichi latch onto my leg and I lowered my hand to his hair offering some comfort to him. The man on the ground slowly stood and offered me a pleased grin.

"Chang Wufei." He introduced.

"Heero Yuy." I said reluctantly wondering why he bothered.

"I have a proposition that will ensure the life of you and the child." He said.

I waited wondering what he wanted. "You will come with me and you will submit to me."

"Submit to you in what way?" I asked for clarification weighing up the pros and cons.

"In all ways, you will submit to me as a fighter and as a _companion_." I stiffened at the leer I heard in his voice.

I was ready to refuse when I felt a tug on my leg and I looked at Shuichi, he was most important to me now. I had to ensure his survival no matter the cost to myself. I pulled the five year old into my arms and sat him on my hip.

"I accept but if you want me to submit as a _companion,_" I spat the word. "Then you'll have to fight me fairly for that honour."

"It would be my pleasure." Wufei replied before motioning for me to follow him.

As we walked through the village I was saddened by the sheer destruction that had taken place and I felt my eyes prickle with tears as I saw my fallen comrades and friends bodies carelessly dumped on the ground as the village burned. I felt a strong flame of anger when I saw the women and girls being forced into carriages and into an unknown fate but I knew that I was powerless to help them.

I was escorted into a private vehicle and Wufei entered with us. I sat as far from Wufei as I could and kept Shuichi cuddled to my chest in a strong embrace. We kept silent and the ride dragged on and on as my thoughts kept wandering to the unsure future that lay ahead. I knew that I would do anything to ensure the survival of my last family member just the same as my parents gave their lives to save me.

I was startled as we pulled up to a large traditional Chinese house, it had three wings and imposing gates that gave an ominous creak as the car pulled up to the front of the house. I took a good look at our surroundings taking in the security and any likely escape points for if we ever got the chance before I turned my attention back to the house. I listened as Wufei told me that we were confined to the West wing and that there would be no staff to help out if I lost the challenge tomorrow as I would have to provide my wifely duties. I bristled at his mocking tone before ignoring him completely and ushering Shuichi in ahead of me so I could put him back to bed.

"You will meet me at 8am for breakfast." Wufei ordered as we entered the house. "Then we can have our match." He said turning towards the North wing.

I gently settled Shuichi in his bed allowing him to wear my shirt as we had brought no belongings with us and I knew that I would have to request some in the morning. I smiled softly as I stroked his hair helping to settle him into a deeper sleep before I lay in a futon next to him and tried to sleep although it took me a long time to finally drift off.


	2. Chapter 2: Submission

**Here's the second chapter! Hopefully I'll have more to upload soon! I've been really inspired to write this recently and the ideas are just leaping onto the page.**

* * *

When I awoke it was to the sight of someone leaning over me, I was up in a second with the person pinned to the ground and my hand poised to strike when I realised that it was an elderly man and that he was holding clean clothes in his hands. I immediately leapt off of him and started to apologise.

"I'm so sorry." I said in a hushed voice aware of Shuichi still asleep. "I thought you were going to hurt us."

"It's no problem I'm used to it with the young master." He said accepting my hand up.

I continued to apologise and I thanked him for the clean clothes, he informed me that breakfast was in an hour and I thanked him again before I slipped into the bathroom to change. The clothes were restricting and far more formal than I was used to. I was wearing a rather feminine blue Chinese top with plain black trousers and slip-on shoes in a typical Chinese style and I took a few more minutes seeing if my movement was restricted at all before I headed back into the room and woke Shuichi helping him into his clothes before we went to breakfast with his hand clutched in mine.

I was glad that Shuichi wasn't too inquisitive as I didn't have a clue what to say to him, he trusted me inexplicitly and that only firmed my resolve to ensure that he had the best future possible. I was nervous about the fight later on but I swore to myself that, win or lose, Shuichi would have the best I could give him and that I would hold my head high.

Breakfast was quiet with Shuichi and I making small chatter and Wufei barely contributing taking the time to observe us. I could feel his eyes on me and I couldn't suppress a shiver of anxiousness as his gaze never shifted from me the whole time we were dining. I had a simple meal of fresh fruit and pure orange juice and I served Shuichi some toast with marmalade and a glass of apple juice. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Wufei had eggs and bacon with a glass of water.

After breakfast I escorted Shuichi to our room and left him in the care of the elderly servant from this morning. I was surprised when he gave me another set of clothes and told me that they were for my match, I was pleased when I tried the clothes on as they were slightly looser and easier to move in. I was feeling slightly more sure of myself now but I knew that I couldn't afford to underestimate my opponent. I arrived at the dojo and entered remembering to remove my shoes before taking my place on the mat to warm up noticing that Wufei was on the far side of the room also exercising.

After a few more minutes of loosening my muscles I saw Wufei approach and taking a deep breath I gave him a deep bow before taking up a stance opposite him as we started our match. Both of us moved into our different stances, his being the wider, Chinese style stance and mine being from a more traditional Japanese stance. I waited for Wufei to make the first move knowing that he was stronger and more experienced than I am but that my strength lied in using my opponent's moves against them.

He struck out with a lightning fast punch that I barely managed to dodge and he followed it up with an Axel Kick. I managed to block his kick and tried to counter with my own Heel kick which he caught forcing me to use a spining kick which connected to his thigh causing him to let go of me. I quickly regained my stance just in time to block an upercut from connecting to my chin but not in time to stop his diagonal punch to my ribs causing me to double over slightly as he swept my legs out from under me.

I lay stunned on the floor with Wufei leaning over me my arms pinned above my head and one arm on my throat restricting my movement and the air I could take in. I tried to fight the pin but when the arm tightened on my throat I gave in knowing I was defeated. I felt a slight flush of shame fill me when it really sunk in just what losing meant now.

"Do you yield?" Wufei asked with a taunting smirk.

"I yield." I said lowering my eyes and averting my gaze.

I gasped as my chin was clasped in a firm grasp and my head was pulled up to meet my opponents. I gave him a defiant glare as his eyes narrowed and he crushed his lips to mine in a harsh kiss and he pried my mouth open forcing me to submit to him even as his eyes dared me to oppose him. I allowed the harsh kiss knowing that I had lost fairly. I did jerk and pull away from him when his hands started to wander and I was ready to rebuke him when he levelled his gaze to mine.

"I can't." I whispered. "Not yet."

Wufei considered me for a moment more before pressing another harsh kiss to my lips as one hand rested on my hip and the other was still pinning my hands in place. I felt my eyes sting knowing that I was unable to stop him from forcing himself on me and that as the victor it was his 'right' to claim his 'prize'. I was therefore very surprised when he ended the kiss and walked out of the room without even a glance backwards. I lay on the floor for moments more puzzling over what had happened.

I returned to Shuichi and I's room and thanked the elderly man (who informed me his name was Jin) for looking after Shuichi and dismissed him politely from our company. I gazed sadly at Shuichi before deciding that he would not know the extent that I had to go to protect him. Seeing his confused expression I pasted on a smile and we sat down on his futon and I read him a story delighting in the way he focused on the story and listened intently instead of interrupting like most 5 year olds would have.

After the story Shuichi surprised me by asking to go outside to play in the garden, I wasn't sure if we would be allowed but I couldn't tell Shuichi no, that we were prisoners here or as good as and that this wasn't our home, that we had no rights here, so I smiled at him, took his hand and led him to the garden. We spent ages walking around the garden and looking at the fish in the pond but after a while Shuichi grew bored with just walking and looking and decided to play.

"Tag you're it!" He yelled running back towards the house.

I gave him an indulgent smile and counted to ten before giving chase delighting in his shrieks of joy, when I finally caught him I lifted him into my arms and proceeded to tickle him laughing as he laughed and forgetting for a moment all my worries, it was just the two of us like the last few years had been, just us two.

Then I looked up and saw Wufei watching us through the window, when he noticed me looking at him he frowned and moved back. My heart leapt to my throat thinking we would be in trouble so I carried Shuichi back to our room still playing although my heart wasn't in it like it was before but Shuichi didn't complain although I was sure he noticed the change.

I sat down with Shuichi and got out some paper and pens that Jin had been nice enough to provide us with and told him I'd go and prepare lunch for us as I remembered what Wufei had said about the staff. Lunch was quiet and it made me more on edge as Wufei barely acknowledge us and I was worried that I would be in trouble, I was ready to take a punishment but I would not allow anyone to touch Shuichi.

After lunch I told Shuichi to head back to our room with Jin for company as I washed the dishes and I wasn't surprised when Wufei followed me into the kitchen. I placed the dishes into the sink very aware of Wufei who was just standing there watching me, when he made no move to approach I relaxed slightly and continued washing up. Just as I put the last plate on the side to drain I felt arms around my waist and a firm body pressed against by back, I jumped but barely moved being pinned to the body behind mine.

I was tempted to struggle but knew that it would be futile so I allowed him to press me into the sink, I felt a flush of shame colour my cheeks as I felt a firm pressure on my very lower back and heard a low moan next to my ear. The hands that were around my waist travelled upwards brushing my top out of the way and I let out a startled gasp and tried to push away in panic.

"Stop." I cried out. "Please."

"Submit." An order not a request.

I felt his hips mould to mine as one hand trailed down my side to my hip then curled in to my stomach and slowly moved lower. I tried to jerk away but was stuck in position wedged between the firm body and the sink. I felt my arms tremble from where they supported me against the sink and tears of frustration welled in my eyes as I forced myself to submit to his advances. As his hand moved slightly further down I tensed and closed my eyes preparing myself for his touch and dreading it at the same time.

"No, please no." I whispered knowing that he would do what he wanted regardless.

He stopped his movements and just leaned on me for a moment before he abruptly broke away and before I could even turn round the room was empty and I was left shaking and trying to calm myself down and understand what had happened. I shook off the anxious and confused feeling and walked quickly back to the room relieved to see Shuichi colouring and talking animatedly to Jin who was amusing him with funny drawings and silly stories. I gave them a small smile when they looked up and I noticed how Jin's forehead creased into a frown as he studied me and I hoped that he didn't know what had happened and that if he did he wouldn't say anything.

I went into the bathroom to freshen up and noticed how pale and shaking I was and I splashed some water onto my face. I took a few deep breaths before pasting on a smile and walking out of the bathroom. I sat on my futon and listened to Shuichi explaining each of his pictures and telling me all the stories Jin had been telling him. I was glad that Shuichi hadn't been badly effected by the events of the last couple of days. I saw Jin looking me over and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mr Yuy may we talk outside for a moment?" The polite request came.

"Um sure. Shuichi can you draw me a picture of your favourite thing?" I asked.

Shuichi gave me a hurried nod and moved towards the desk at the far end of the room. "But you mustn't peak!" He warned.

"I promise." I told him smiling as I left the room.

"I do not approve of the young master's actions." Was the first thing Jin said.

"What can I do though? If I don't then..." I was startled when the tears I had been suppressing rolled down my cheeks.

"I will offer you one piece of advice, give him a little every day and spend time with him but do not put out unless there is no other choice." He said with no hint of embarrassment. "Make him work for you and he'll respect you, once you have his respect you will be his equal."

"Thank you, for all that you have done for us." I said my voice thick with emotion. "Will you be able to watch Shuichi tomorrow afternoon? I'll try to spend some time with Wufei then."

We parted ways and I knocked on the door asking Shuichi if he was done, when I got permission to enter I sat on my futon and waited for Shuichi to approach me with the drawing. He came over shyly which I found strange as he wasn't a shy child just quiet. I sat him on my lap and took the picture in my hands. I gave Shuichi a small smile before looking at the picture, it was me, a picture of me.

"Shu-chan am I your favourite thing?" He nodded vigorously. "Why?" I was touched.

"Because I love you and you are good." He said simply.

I pulled him into a tight cuddle and kissed the top of his head. "You are my favourite too." I whispered. "You mean more than anything to me."

We spent a long moment on the futon cuddling and whispering to each other, we shared secrets and told jokes and I had never felt closer to Shuichi. After a while I noticed that Shuichi was yawning and a glance at the clock showed it was just after 5pm and I decided to put Shuichi down for a nap before dinner. As he lay on the futon I brushed his hair out of his face and kissed him on the brow.

"I love you Shu-chan." I whispered as he drifted into a light sleep.

I spent a long time just watching him sleep and listening to his quiet breathing, I was glad that he wasn't suffering here but at the same time I was slightly sad that he didn't really understand the gravity of the situation. I was hoping that he would never need to know the circumstances that brought us here and that he would never know of my shame.

I got up after a while and decided to explore the rest of the wing that we were allowed to use as so far we had been limited to our room, the garden, the dining room and the kitchen. I found some smaller rooms that also had futons and a chest of drawers like our room, there was a small library and a study hall, there was an entertainment room of some form and a luxurious bathroom better than the small toilet and sink that we had been using to wash.

I quickly started the shower and undressed, stepping into the warm water and feeling the bliss as the water cascaded down cleansing me. I curled up on the floor and allowed myself to cry properly for the first time since the death of my parents four years ago. I cried for the loss of my friends and family, for the loss of my freedom, for the loss that Shuichi would never really understand but most of all I cried for me and the things I would have to do in the future, I cried out of fear and loneliness.

When the water started to get cold I turned the shower off and reached for my towel. I looked in the mirror and I was relieved that the water had wiped away all signs of my tears and I dressed quickly into a simple Chinese style white top with black trousers. I tied the sash around my waist before leaving the room and looking in on Shuichi, he was still asleep so I left him while I prepared the dinner.

I made a Chinese dish of Chicken Chow Mein and Dumplings following a recipe that was in a cooking book in the kitchen. Dinner was quiet as Shuichi was sleepy from his nap and Wufei never talked much. After dinner I cleared away the dishes before heading to the Library where I found Wufei already sitting down around a table. I noticed he had a Chess board in front of him and I hesitantly walked towards him.

"Do you mind if I join in?" I asked.

He merely looked at me and gestured to the seat opposite him. I sat down and we started to play. I secretly delighted in having an intellectual challenge as nobody I had ever known was able to give me a run for my money and the only person I had been able to play against for a long time was Shuichi and he had only started to learn.

After an hour of playing I moved my Queen to take his Knight and put him in Check. I smiled as realisation dawned on him that I was about to win as there was only one place he could move to but that my Queen would put him in Check Mate on my next turn. He knocked over his King admitting defeat. I smiled to myself and stood from my chair walking around to his side of the table hoping that he wasn't a sore loser.

He also stood and turned to face me and I startled when he held out his hand. I hesitantly clasped it in my own and we shook before I felt him pull me towards him and my lips were caught by his. I was about to push away but he placed a hand on the back of my head and tilted my head back gently to deepen the kiss. I couldn't help but let a small moan pass through my lips and I flushed embarrassed as he pulled away and grinned.

As soon as he let me go I fled the room and went to see Shuichi smiling when he was curled up in bed. I took a few moments to centre myself before I meditated trying to clear my mind and forget my shame. When I came out of my trance I changed for bed and settled onto my futon drifting to sleep slowly.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Life

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! And I'm almost finished with the next chapter too! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

I woke up extra early in the morning and headed to wards the dojo that Wufei and I had sparred in the other day so that I could practise my Katas and keep in shape. I moved fluidly from movement to movement increasing my speed as I repeated the movements that were familiar to me. I spent an hour practising before having a quick shower and getting dressed.

I then started a breakfast of fresh fruits and omelettes. I sighed softly wondering if my life would always be this tame from now on and I long to be able to travel like I used to and go fishing and camping by myself but I knew that I couldn't leave Shuichi and that I couldn't leave now anyway. I laid the table and set out the plates before returning to the room to wake Shuichi.

When we returned to the dining room I was surprised to see that Wufei still wasn't up but I didn't know where his room was and I had no desire to wake him so I served the meal and left his on a plate on low heat in the oven to keep it warm. About half-way through the meal Wufei walked in and sat at the table, I sighed before collecting his plate and serving him before returning to my meal.

After breakfast Wufei disappeared into his office where I supposed he spent a lot of time. I wondered why he had come to the raid on our little town as I had heard him organise many other raids none of which he had taken part in. I had asked Jin about it but he said that Wufei only left the compound once every two or three months.

I quickly cleaned the dishes and put them away before returning to the dojo. I hesitated outside the door when I realised there was someone else in there. I didn't recognise him but he was around 25-30 years old and clearly Chinese. He was talking to someone else in the dojo who I couldn't see but I assumed it would have been Wufei.

I wondered what they were talking about but I knew I would be in a lot of trouble if I was caught eavesdropping so I quickly turned around and started as I realised there was someone else behind me holding a sword. He gestured towards the room behind me and I reluctantly stepped back.

"What do we have here then?" I heard a new voice ask.

" An eavesdropper." The man with the sword responded.

"Oh?" The third man eyed me with interest. "And a pretty one at that." He leered.

"I'm male." I said through gritted teeth.

"Just the way I like them." He said giving me a once over.

I tried to step away feeling thoroughly revolted but the guy with the sword stepped up behind me and pressed the blade into my throat. He pushed me forward towards the 30 year old who had been leering at me. He grinned showing off his blackened teeth and raised a hand to touch my face and I spat at him.

"A feisty one." He sneered wiping his face. "We'll soon have you tamed."

I was about to deliver a round house kick to the man with the sword when a chilling voice filled the air. I froze as did all the other men in the room before we all turned to look at the newcomer standing in the doorway.

"What do you think you are doing?" Wufei asked in a deadly calm voice.

"Just havin' some fun." One of the guys said nonchalantly.

"Do you know who this is?" He asked still calm as they shook their heads. "This is mine. Mine and I don't share."

I wanted to protest his claim but I knew that it would make no difference and that I was essentially 'owned' by Wufei anyway. I merely adjusted my stance gripped the man with the sword by the wrist and flipped him over my shoulder before walking towards Wufei. I refused to be seen as a weak maiden that needed protecting.

I bowed respectfully before leaving the dojo eager to get away from the strange men and to let Wufei deal with them. I sighed as I realised that I didn't get to work out and decided to practise with Shuichi in the garden instead. I quickly collected him from our room and moved to the part of the ground furthest from the dojo where I started to teach Shuichi some more movements focusing more on basic defence then attack as I wanted him to be safe and as long as he could defend himself he would hopefully be okay.

After 30 minutes of practising I noticed that Wufei was watching us from the doorway. He inclined his head towards me when our eyes locked and I paused to study him. I flushed when I was caught staring and tried to cover it up by asking if he wanted to join us. He replied in the positive and shrugged off his shirt so that he was more comfortable. I flushed deeper and instructed Shuichi to practise his Katas as I sparred with Wufei.

I couldn't help but admire Wufei's physique whilst we were sparring and although I was loathe to admit it I felt my cheeks flush hotly as I was caught staring at his finely toned chest more than once. After around 30 minutes later we stopped and I turned to Shuichi to help him with a problem feeling Wufei step close behind me with his heavy panting on my neck. I jumped slightly when I felt his hands rest on my hips and I couldn't help but protest when I saw Shuichi watching us curiously.

I pulled away and I was only slightly surprised when he allowed me to move with no fuss, what did surprise me is that he moved in front of me and began to correct Shuichi's posture and movements. Although he didn't smile or praise Shuichi I could tell that Wufei was impressed with his progress and quick grasp of the movements.

We continued practising for many hours, sometimes sparring, other times teaching and occasionally playing educational games with Shuichi. When I next noticed the time I realised it was getting rather late in the evening and ushered Shuichi inside to wash while I started dinner, I settled on a simple and quick meal of miso ramen and started to set the table for three.

Dinner was uneventful as Chang took his into his room to finish his important work which left the table in a much more pleasant mood. I woke Shuichi just before I served up the meal and Shuichi helped me put some on a tray to take to Chang. I smiled at him for his help and told him to start as I would only be a moment. I knocked on Jin's door as he was the only person that I knew that knew where Chang's room was. I then returned to the dinning room and sat down with Shuichi eating peacefully but with lighter chatter. Shuichi was biting his lip and squirming so I knew he wanted to ask me something that I might not like.

"What's wrong Shu-chan?" I asked gently.

"It's just... Nothing." He said.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." I replied nudging him.

"Does Wufei hate me?" He asked in a small voice.

"Oh." That took me by surprise. "Of course not. He's just getting used to having new people in his house."

"Is he going to marry you?" Shuichi asked curiously and I started looking at him in surprise.

"Where did you get that idea?" I asked him gently.

"Well he kept hugging you and I heard you and Jin talking about kissing which mummy and daddy used to do. And he called you his wife when we first came here!" He explained simply.

"Well I don't think we'll be getting married any time soon." I told him honestly.

Later that night I put Shuichi to bed listening to him talk about how Jin was going to teach him some new games like Shogi and Chinese Checkers until he eventually wore himself out and fell asleep. I lay awake in bed for a long time trying not to cry when I thought that I would probably never get married nor have a family other than Shuichi now. I settled into a restless sleep filled with strange dreams.


End file.
